When man first began to distinguish himself from the other animals by his use of tools, his implements were few and simple. Setting forth from this cave on a hunting expedition, his only tool might be a single stone carried in his hand.
As technology has developed, artisans in each field have progressively developed greater and greater numbers of tools to perform ever more specific tasks in assembling and repairing increasingly complex electrical and mechanical equipment. Repair technicians, such as those responsible for the maintenance of heating, air conditioning and ventilating equipment, must often set forth in response to trouble calls to repair highly complex systems with little knowledge of the nature of the failure or the procedures which will be required to restore service. Under such circumstances, it is desirable to have a large assortment of tools and supplies available to enable a technician to perform any of a wide assortment of possible repair procedures once he has reached the repair site.
Often, repairs must be performed in adverse environmental conditions and in locations which are difficult to access and offer limited space in which to work with no work surface upon which to perform close, detail work on small components. Where work is performed indoors, dampness and standing water may be encountered when system failure has resulted from severe weather conditions. Where repairs are performed outdoors, or in uncompleted structures, not only standing water, but also falling rain or snow may have to be contended with. Under such conditions, technicians need a tool pack which will allow them to carry a large assortment of tools and supplies in a compact package which will not encumber their ability to negotiate difficult access to locations where repair work must be performed, will protect tools and supplies from water and other damaging elements, will facilitate the organization of tools and supplies for ready access as needed in the course of performing repairs, and will provide an adaptable work surface for performing detail work in an otherwise unaccommodating work space.
Tool kits which are presently available are generally encumbering and unaccommodating for use in difficult work spaces of limited access and size. Generally, they are hand held and leave only one hand free to assist in accessing difficult repair sites, for example, by climbing a ladder. They lack versatility of configuration in their tool arrangement, both short and long term, to adapt to particular needs in repairing different types of equipment under different circumstances and to accommodate personal taste and preferences of the user. Once brought to the repair site, they cannot provide a work surface in difficult environments adequate for the performance of close detail work and facilitating containment of small parts. Many provide little or no protection of tools and equipment from falling rain or from water which may accumulate on limited surface areas available for support of the tool kit at the repair site.